The present invention relates to a fluorescent lamp which is constituted by joining a pair of shells of glass that at least one of the shells is molded and more particularly to a fluorescent lamp in which an exhaust tube and lead-in wires of stem mounted thereon are hermetically fixed in a recess previously formed on the shells by adhering or by welding.